Embryonic stem cells are pluripotent and can give rise to virtually all cell lineages in the body. Thus there is a great clinical potential for using embryonic stem cells to replace damaged cells in any given organ or tissue. However, embryonic stem cells can be tumorigenic. Therefore, a major concern for using embryonic stem cells is tumor formation after grafting. What is needed are compositions and methods useful in preventing tumor formation after embryonic stem cell grafting.